Problem: $ {0.296 \div 0.4 = ?} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{29}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${29}\div4={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{1}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${16}\div4={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {0.296 \div 0.4 = 0.74} $